Book Smarts
by NeitherHaveIWings2Fly
Summary: While searching for a book for her daughter, Sara relives a very important book moment of her own. GSR response to YTDAW Improv Challenge


Book Smarts

AN: So, I decided to write this for the YTDAW Improv challenge that's being brought back (we're trying…). Pretty much the timeline for this one is AU. In this context, Sara and Grissom started dating after Nesting Dolls, and Lily was born a year later. Lily is 13 in this story. It's kinda a weird timeline, I know, but when the inspiration strikes...

**Books were strewn all over the floor.**

"Mom, seriously, it's not important."

"Yes it is, Lily. It is ridiculous that you have to spend 12 bucks to buy a cruddy little paperback book. Plus, I know I have a copy of Lord of the Flies. I promise I do." Sara Sidle was slowly emptying her bookshelves searching for her book. Lily laughed from where she sat, curled up on the couch. The image of her mother, the tall, curly haired brunette lacked only the chocolate brown eyes, replaced by icy blue ones.

"Do you want me to ask dad…"

"No!" Sara cut her off quickly. "You know what he'll do. He'll decide that to truly appreciate the book you'll need a first edition and then he'll go scouring bookstores to find one and we'll never hear the end of it." Both girls laughed at the memory.

"I don't think he'll ever recover from the Pride and Prejudice incident."

"I still don't understand how it's okay to use eBay to get stuff for work, but heaven forbid I suggest he get a book on there." Lily shook her head as she laughed again. "I had no intention of ruining the integrity of the book."

"Hey, don't mock his love of books. It's due to that love that I have this somewhat library here. Sure, some of these were mine by my own efforts, but he decided that as payment for his many years of stupidity he would get me as many classics and favorites of mine until his guilt was resolved."

"So you pretty much guilt trip him every time you have a birthday, mother's day, or Christmas?"

"You know it. I actually got my first book from him for Christmas."

"Let me guess…The Origin of the Species?" Sara smiled as she began to scour another shelf.

"Close, but no. It was an entomology textbook."

"You guys are such nerds!"

**_14 Years Earlier_**

"Griss, I'm heading out." Sara was stopping by Grissom's office as she did at the end of most shifts. After a quick smile, she turned to go.

"Sara, wait!" She turned, surprised that their usual routine of simple goodnights had been changed. "I…um…"

"Yes?"

"I got you something…a Christmas present."

"Seriously?" She stepped into his office and over to his desk.

"Yes." From his desk drawer he pulled out the wrapped gift. The two sat there silently for a moment, neither moving. Finally, Sara reached out for the gift.

"Thank you. Should I…"

"Open it later. It is Christmas Eve after all."

"I feel bad, I didn't get you anything."

"Sara, there's no need. I received this and I knew you would enjoy it. Trust me." Sara still couldn't shake her agitation. "Please, just go home and enjoy your night off tomorrow."

"Well, thank you Grissom. Merry Christmas." With that she slipped out of the office and headed home.

Later that night, Sara sat on her couch with the gift in her lap. For some reason she was nervous about opening the gift. Finally, she worked up the nerve and began to tear the paper. Slowly it tore away until she could see what was hidden inside. _Only Grissom_, she thought. It was an entomology textbook. As she looked it over, she saw the byline. Co-authored by Gil Grissom. She opened the book and saw a message on the inside of the cover.

_Sara, I received a copy of this after it was published. Knowing your ever-learning nature, I knew you would love to see it. Enjoy your reading-Gil_

It was a simple gift, but it meant the world to Sara. And she couldn't just leave it as a one way gift.

The next afternoon, Sara sneaked into the lab and looked into Grissom's office. He was nowhere to be seen. She quickly placed a small box on his desk and left a moment later. It had been just her luck that a nearby butterfly house was willing to give her one of the recently deceased Lepidoptera. It was as simple as his gift was, but she knew that, as the book had been, it was a symbol of her understanding of his character.

_**Current Time**_

"You got him a butterfly in return?"

"Lily!"

"Come on, mom. You guys are total nerds!" The girl had now joined her mother, helping her scan the shelves. "And, like you guys, finding this book is a lost cause."

"But I was sure…"

"It's fine, mom. I'll buy the cruddy store copy and save it to give to my kids someday."

"I just thought you should have a decent copy."

"Copy of what?" Gil Grissom's voice echoed through the room and both girls looked up to see him in the doorway.

"Nothing, dad. Mom and I were just scanning the shelves. Looking for some reading material. You know me, I go through books like napkins."

"Really, Lily, what do you need a decent copy of? Because there's a new book shop over on…"

Sara and Lily both eyed each other before calling out, **"Forget it!"**


End file.
